


The Angel of New Vegas

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gap Filler, Gen, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Loss, Memory Loss, My 'Courier' isn't an actual Courier, Pain, Revenge, Rise to Power, Slow Burn, Trauma, Wrong place, non-canon, wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: An amnesiac Courier builds a new life for himself, and it is taken from him. Now he's on a mission to get revenge and he might just make some new friends and carve out a whole independent nation along the way.--In short, a slightly non canonical retelling of my Fallout New Vegas Playthrough featuring my Male Courier Rich.
Relationships: Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, Male Courier & Arcade Gannon, Male Courier/Sunny Smiles, Rose of Sharon Cassidy & Male Courier, Rose of Sharon Cassidy/Male Courier, Veronica Santangelo & Male Courier
Kudos: 5





	The Angel of New Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome.
> 
> I know I've started many projects such as this but I plan to finish this one as I've yet to actually complete a full playthrough of New Vegas. If anyone has any ideas please send them on, but please help keep me motivated to finish this project!

“The game was rigged from the start…”

Rich gripped the bed sheets tightly as the raw memory came running back. His knuckles turned white and he began to thrash wildly. It was always seen as a blessing to dance with death and survive, but not from where Rich was standing. He had been shot, point blank, and left to rot in a shallow grave that barely came above his thigh. All over some package that had been dumped on him.

He could remember it in crystal clear detail. A knapsack had been thrown over his head as a means to obscure his vision, but the material was porous enough to allow Rich a clear look at what was going on. A man in a chequered suit, flanked by tribals, and a 9mm pointed squarely between his eyes. A bright flash followed by an inky blackness, Rich thought he had finally cashed in all his chips only to regain consciousness some time later. A kind face welcomed him back to the land of the living and helped him get his bearings. The face, which he later came to know as Doc Mitchell, was responsible for bringing him back from the brink and he told him that while he had managed to retrieve the majority of the lead shrapnel, a small piece had embedded itself within his skull and any attempt to remove it would likely result in his death.

Mitchell’s hand proved useful as Rich used it almost like an anchor through the storm that was his mind. A quick shot of Med-x was applied, and he felt the effects almost immediately. Arms became stiff, eyelids heavy, and sleep consumed him.

\--

Apart from the doc, Sunny Smiles was the first person in Goodsprings that met the man who cheated death. Coming to see Mitchell after receiving a nasty bite from a Gecko, Sunny observed as he disassembled and reassembled the old SMG that the doc had lying around his surgery. Sunny introduced herself and received an awkward and somewhat reserved reply.

She began to tell him stories about her experiences as a hunter and was surprised when he retold stories that seemed to have been his own. He tried to dig deeper and only exacerbated his injuries. The last thing he could remember was that damn chequered suit, in fact, Rich didn’t think he could ever forget it.

Sunny called to Doc Mitchell’s house daily in order to talk to Rich. They quickly became friends and Sunny was there when Rich finally left the doc’s house and met the other people who lived in the small town.

\--

Unable to remember anything about his past, Rich decided to settle down in Goodsprings. They weren’t under any threats from Raiders, Cazadores, or even Deathclaws. It seemed to be the safest place in the entire Mojave. Sunny and Rich worked together, hunting and eliminating any arising threats in the town. Sunny soon found out that Rich was the most perceptive person she had ever met as he could spot Mantis’, Geckos, and even Coyotes from a mile off. He even saved her life one day when a Gecko was about to get the drop on her and he shot the lizard in the head in mid-air.

The hunters got close, finding companionship in one another that no one else in Goodsprings could relate to. That night while under the stars, they became one while camped out beside a fire. As they cuddled together, Rich found himself not caring about his past life anymore. Maybe that bullet had been a blessing in disguise?

\--

It had been six months since Rich had signed his new lease on life. He had a partner, a home, friends, and he was happy. That changed one fateful night when Rich awoke to find his shack full of smoke. The air was thick and putrid. He hit the floor instinctively and managed to crawl out from the burning building. His eyes stung. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to one side.

“For the honour of Caesar!” The stranger shouted before he tried to impale Rich with a long curved blade. Rich rolled and the blade sunk into the sand. Rich kicked the man’s legs out from under him but slipped as he tried to stand back up. The stranger pinned Rich to the ground with his knee and punched him in the face. Rich kicked him hard in the groin and while he was distracted, he grabbed the blade and stuck the stranger threw like an animal on a spit. Rich watched as the strangers eyes went wide for a moment before he rolled onto his back. At the rate of which the blood was pooling around him, it was clear that he hadn’t much longer left.

“For the Legion!” He shouted before his body went limp. Rich dusted himself off and looked around. Goodsprings was put to the torch. Crucified bodies lined the streets and the Bighorner’s had been murdered in their pens. Rich started running for Sunny’s house. He put his shoulder to the door and the aging timber offered no resistance. Inside lay Cheyenne with a similar blade protruding from her chest. Sunny was nowhere to be seen. Rich closed Cheyenne’s eyes and patted her coat affectionately. He grabbed the shovel that he knew Sunny kept in the back of her house and buried Cheyenne outside.

A quick walk through town confirmed his fears. Everyone was dead and Sunny was missing. Rich kicked open the door to Chet’s general store and took some leather armour and a .357 revolver that he knew Chet kept in good condition. After raiding some medical supplies, caps, and ammunition, Rich went and buried everyone else. Clutching a scrap of fabric, Rich left Goodsprings behind and headed towards Primm.

“I’ll find you Sunny, just wait…”


End file.
